Confesándonos
by soi fong-taicho
Summary: Despues de ciertos sucesos algo bochornosos nuestras protagonistas se veran forzadas a aclarar algunas cosas. Marceline x bubblegum ;D
1. Chapter 1

Primero... obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen... una verdadera lastima xDD.

este es mi primer bubbline ;D espero que les guste... no soy muy buena en esto de hacer fanfics pero la practica hace al maestro... o eso es lo que dicen xDD...

* * *

**CAP 1:**

Yo…. –miro al suelo tomando valor y tragándome todo el orgullo- yo… marceline abadeer…. Te amo!

¿Cómo llegue a esto? Bueno es una historia que muchos considerarían sencilla, pero déjenme decirles que el reconocer los sentimientos es algo que a veces toma demasiado tiempo.

Todo partió desde que la "conocí"… ya que de cierta forma ya nos conocíamos, aunque no tan a fondo… ¿de quién hablo? Pues de la princesa Bubblegum. Nuestro acercamiento se dio gracias a Finn y Jake, antes de eso, solo nos habíamos visto un par de veces. Yo me dedicaba a tener un par de aventuras con los muchachos y entre aventuras y aventuras un día fuimos a visitarla, me pareció que era bastante bonita, pero toda una cerebrito y demasiado recta, quizás alguien aburrida, en ese mismo instante pude notar que Finn tenía sentimientos hacia ella por lo que no pude evitar molestarlos. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que yo la buscaba… claro, solo para molestarla, no de forma grotesca, solo simples bromas, ya que aquella princesita no podía ser eternamente dulce y alegre, tenía su lado más… enojón, de rabietas, además, yo sabia y se cómo sacarle esa otra faceta, y aquella faceta era algo que me fascinaba totalmente. Pese a todo no lo hacía con malas intenciones, más bien creo que en el fondo solo lo hacía para llamar su atención, pues de alguna forma en aquel entonces la quería y la odiaba a la vez.

Pasaron muchas cosas, pero hay un día que debo recalcar, y ese día es cuando ese estúpido ladron les robo a Finn y a Bonnibel sus uno de sus tesoros más preciados… ¿Por qué este dia en particular? Bueno, es que aquí hubo dos cosas importantes…. Me entere de que Bonnie conserva y usa (como pijama) una camiseta que le di hace algún tiempo, y que ella considera ese regalo como algo muy preciado, cosa que me hizo muy feliz…. Y segundo y más importante, aquella canción… definitivamente si era algo que estaba saliendo de mi corazón, y que a medida que iba cantando me iba dando cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella… y antes de decirle que la busco porque la amo decidí callar… pues Finn, mi preciado amigo, el mejor que tengo y he tenido en mi larga vida, aun estaba enamorado de ella, y por otra parte, tenía toda la certeza de que Bonnie me odiaba… bueno, eso hasta que supe lo de la camiseta.

Decidí meditar un tiempo, aclarar las cosas, no era posible de que yo, la reina vampiro, además hija del soberano de la nocheosfera estuviese enamorada de una princesa… era algo que no entraba en mi cabeza… yo estaba consciente de mi sexualidad… yo soy bisexual, y lo he sabido desde que tenía 17 años, pero mayoritariamente había salido con hombres, algunos… cosas de fiestas y un par con los que tuve algo más serio… ash, por ejemplo, el fue con el que tuve mi relación más larga, hasta que llego el momento de terminar… aun lo odio por lo que hizo… y bueno con mujeres, solo han sido cuatro y solo cosas de una noche, y no es que no haya querido a otras mujeres, solo que no me lo podía permitir, ya que si lo hacía era probable que varias personas a las que les tengo aprecio me rechacen. ¿Qué podía hacer con Bonnie? Después de tanto pensar me di cuenta de que mi caso no tenía mucha solución, definitivamente la amaba, pero había otra cosa que era definitiva, finn también la amaba con todo su corazon. Solo me quedaba guardar en silencio aquel sentimiento, tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo este amor fuera decreciendo. Pensé en alejarme un tiempo, pero no quería dejar a los muchachos… ni a Bonnie pero eso era lo que necesitaba.

Tenía dos elecciones, o me iba de aventura, buscando lugares en los que quedarme o me iba hacia la nocheósfera, y no es como que me encante ir hacia alla, pero habia tenido tantas aventuras durante ese último tiempo que preferí la opción de la nocheósfera para tomar un pequeño descanso. Tome mi ropa y puse mi bajo-hacha en mi espalda, dibuje una carita feliz, le rocié leche de insecto y cante…. Se abrió el portal, entre; debo decir que encuentro que es un lugar genial, pero no es para cualquier persona, está lleno de peligros, ni finn y jake están hechos para vivir acá, pero dada la posición de mi padre en este lugar y mi poder, yo no corro peligro alguno. Pase a visitar a un par de amigos, los cuales no dudaron en invitarme a fiestas, lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento para despejar mi mente, puesto que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quedarme donde mi padre, me quede en la casa de uno de mis grandes amigos, acomode mis cosas charlamos un poco para ponernos al dia y nos fuimos de fiesta.

Cervezas iban y venían, vodka, ron y tequila, lo estaba pasando en grande, la música era de lo mejor, el ambiente en general lo era, recuerdo que nos sentamos a conversar, todos ebrios, muriéndonos de la risa por anécdotas antiguas, burlándonos unos a otros, siempre en forma amistosa, de repente comenzaron a salir drogas de la nada, nunca me ha gustado eso, no lo encuentro atractivo… después de ver los efectos de las múltiples drogas sobre mis pares… he probado una que otra droga, no lo niego pero yo paso, seguí bebiendo como si mi vida dependiese de aquello y entre conversación y juegos todo para mí se vuelve negro. Jamás en mi vida había bebido tanto, hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo…. Quizás demasiadas, el hecho es que desperté en una habitación "desconocida"… demasiado colorida para mi gusto… muy rosada, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que estoy en el dulce reino, es ahí en donde mi preocupación comienza. Me dolia tanto la cabeza y tenia tantas nauseas, fui al baño, vomite como nunca, me lave la cara e intentaba pensar en algún plan para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero al salir del baño estaba Bonnie, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo, ahora una de las interrogantes más grandes e idiotas que podría hacerme pasa por mi mente ¿Qué mierda habría hecho?


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la demora y lamento traerles este capitulo tan corto(? creo que pudo ser mejor pero como he estado con exámenes y cosas así, la inspiración se me iba rápidamente. No puedo decir que tan larga sera la historia porque depende mucho de que locas ideas lleguen a mi mente xD

nuevamente reitero que lastimosamente los personajes no me pertenecen... de ser asi e.e ya habrian pasado muchas cosas...

* * *

Y ahi estaba yo... con cara de idiota mirandola.

¿Se puede saber qué diablos paso anoche?! –grito la princesa-

B-Bonnie yo… fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca.

¿Acaso tengo que estar cuidándote?! ¿Qué paso por tu mente anoche? –volvio a hablar la princesa-

Yo solo atino a mirar el suelo, no sabía que había hecho, no sabía que responder, tampoco podía mirarla, solo sé que tenía miedo… no de ella, sino que de mis actos, quizás en mi borrachera le había hecho algo malo… en ese momento, por mis inquietudes, todos los malestares que sentía era mejor obviarlos, me estaba colmando la paciencia, sabía que probablemente había hecho algunos destrozos, yo sé cuando me equivoco y no me gusta que me saquen en cara cada error, la mire con enojo y por fin pude hablar… -¿sabes que princesita? Lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi problema! Si hice algo que te haya molestado lo lamento! Y ahora déjame- quería irme y lo habría hecho pero era de día y había un radiante sol y yo no tenía ninguna protección. La princesa salió de la habitación… yo me acosté, aun sentía que todo me daba vueltas y estaba intentando recordar, aunque fue inútil… e ir a preguntarle a mis amigos en ese momento era una real idiotez, si yo aun me encontraba mal por aquella fiesta, ellos a causa de las drogas deben estar peor; sin darme cuenta me volví a dormir.

Al despertar ya era de noche, ya podía irme, pero algo no me lo permitía…. Ese algo era mi conciencia, ya que tenía que hablar con Bonnie, para saber de una vez por todas si es que había hecho algo malo, y de haberlo hecho, disculparme como se debe. Me levante, pude divisar que había algo en la mesita de la habitación, al acercarme note que era un bol con fresas y una nota que decía: -debes estar hambrienta-, y en efecto lo estaba asi que comí. Me puse a recorrer el castillo… una cerebrito como ella debería estar en el laboratorio, o al menos eso fue lo que paso por mi mente, llegue hasta aquel lugar pero no había rastro de ella, ¿su habitación quizás? Era de noche, eso era más probable, me tome algo de tiempo, pues estaba algo nerviosa, de ser un dia cualquiera y sin incidentes solo habría entrado para asustarla, claramente no podía hacer eso, toque la puerta. –¿Quién es?- preguntaba ella… -soy yo… marceline ¿podemos hablar?- accedió, entre a su habitación, pude notar que estaba usando la camiseta que le regale, sentí que me sonrojaba levemente. Bonnie yo… no se que hice anoche, pero si te hice algo malo, quiero que sepas que lo lamento sinceramente, ella me miraba atónita, quien pensaría que la orgullosa reina vampiro se estaría disculpando. –no… hiciste nada marceline…. Solo… me preocupaste, te encontraron… tirada a las puertas del castillo cuando estaba amaneciendo, estabas inconsciente y te estabas… quemando- me decía no muy convencida y con un poco de incomodidad la dulce princesa. Ya "aclarado" este asunto decido que es mejor irme, averiguar bien las cosas y en cuanto ya tenga la información necesaria, actuar como es debido, porque en el fondo presiento que hice algo.

Fui a visitar un pequeño momento a Finn y Jake, Ellos y BMO estaban viendo películas de espías, de seguro más tarde estarán jugando a que lo son, ellos son bastante infantiles para sus cosas, pero todo lo hacen con buen corazón, creo que eso es lo que los hace especiales… mis mejores amigos. Me hago invisible, tomo posición tras ellos, aparezco y me transformo inmediatamente en un monstruo con tentáculos, Finn y Jake se asuntan un poco –ajajajajaja hay chicos no puedo creer que aun se asusten con estas cosas- los rodeo con los brazos –hay muchachos que haría sin ustedes-… me agrada estar con ellos, voy a su nevera saco una suculenta manzana roja, a la cual le quito su color… -bueno chicos solo pasaba a saludar- y abandono la casa.

¿Qué podría haber hecho? ¿Cómo averiguarlo? No tenía ni carajo idea de cómo hacer esto, ¿recordarían algo mis amigo? Eso… eso era algo que realmente dudaba, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, asi que me dirigí a la nocheosfera… otra vez. Fui a ver a cada uno de mis amigos, nadie me podía responder… pues era como lo esperaba; ellos terminaron en peor estado que yo… y solo recordaban que nos fuimos de fiesta. Entonces… ¿Qué podría hacer? No quería quedarme en la casa de mis amigos, porque probablemente termine en situaciones peores… solo me quedaba ir donde mi padre.


	3. Chapter 3

lamento la demora D: he tenido muchos trabajos... disfruten este capitulo, aun falta un poco para el final y como debo arreglar ciertos detalles esto sera como relleno(? eso se cuidan y gracias por leer ^w^

* * *

Me encontraba con mi padre… o al menos en su casa, ya que él en ese preciso momento estaba castigando a un par de personas… esa casa estaba muy vacía, muy solitaria, o quizás no era la casa la que estaba así… probablemente era mi corazón el que engañaba a mi mente… se dice que los vampiros no sienten, pues están muertos… debo recalcar que aquellos que dicen eso están totalmente equivocados, pues yo amo totalmente a Bonnibel mucho más de lo que pueden imaginar, tanto que el estar lejos de ella me perturba y lo peor es que no podía volver, bueno… Teóricamente podía pero mi corazón y mi conciencia me dictaban que debía resolver mis asuntos primero, para poder verla a la cara. ¿Cómo se suponía que comenzaría mi investigación?... no tenía un plan armado, así que supuse que sería algo mas improvisado, asi que me dedique a caminar por la nocheosfera.

Iba sin un rumbo especifico, quizás si pasaba por algún lugar en el que estuve esa infernal noche recordaría un par de cosas, esa era una pequeña esperanza que tenia, la cual concluyo sin éxito alguno, asi que voy a visitar a cada uno de mis amigos, haciéndoles toda clase de preguntas, donde por cosas… obvias no pude obtener información, definitivamente esa fue una noche de locos, y nadie la recordaba, sin lugar a dudas era algo totalmente increíble, estaba comenzando a frustrarme un "poco" y para empeorar las cosas mi mente me jugaba sucio, creando pensamientos de las horribles cosas que pude haberle hecho a Bonnie… Las lagrimas se estaban acumulando en mis ojos, no quería que me vieran así, mucho menos en la nocheosfera… una abadeer no puede mostrar debilidad ante nadie… o casi nadie, pues en mi larga vida he llorado un solo par de veces y los más a mi cercanos han podido verlo, fui a toda velocidad a la casa de mi padre, me encerré en mi habitación y ahí pude liberar aquellas amargas lagrimas hasta que me dormí.

Fui despertada por un golpe en la puerta, era mi padre, me llamaba para cenar pero en ese momento no me sentía animada ni hambrienta, por lo que me negué a ir. Habia soñado algo, recordaba que Bonnie estaba ahí, volví a deprimirme, quería verla, la quería en mi vida, pero no seria así hasta que arregle todo. Nuestra relación en general es extraña, ella siempre logra sacarme de quicio, y mi sola presencia hace que se moleste, aun así guarda la camiseta que le di como un tesoro, y yo en el fondo guardo todos mis sentimientos, eso es lo que me frustra, por eso es que le termino gritando, pero igualmente tenemos momentos a solas en donde podemos hablar civilizadamente, pero eso es algo que nadie ha visto. En ese momento sentí que mi cabeza estallaría, había pensado demasiado, asi que fui a tomar una ducha.

Estaba lista, vestida y con mi cabeza rasurada por un lado, tome mi bajo-hacha y fui a una colina rodeada de fuego a tocar un rato sola, para poder despejarme un momento. No tenia tanta inspiración como esperaba solo un par de notas pudieron salir de mi bajo y nuevamente me puse a llorar, ¿Qué mierda hice? Me estaba corrompiendo por dentro, esa necesidad de enmendar mi error, si es que había alguno, volví a la casa y no salí por varios días de mi habitación…. Mi padre estaba preocupado, será el amo y señor de la nocheosfera, el demonio de los demonios, pero sé que él se preocupa por mí porque me quiere. Toco y toco mi puerta hasta que le tuve que abrir, me costó abrirme ante él, pero tuvimos una buena charla.

-marceline… ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?- pregunto con un tono suave

-padre… no importa- desviando la mirada

-vamos marceline, se que algo está mal-

-papa… yo…- con lágrimas en los ojos

-marceline, hija sabes que puedes contarme, me preocupo por ti, no soy el mejor de los padres, estoy lejos de serlo, yo… te amo y si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma solo dime- abrazando a marcy.

-papa… la verdad es que yo… estoy… enamorada, pero tengo bastantes problemas.

-hay marcy…- la abraza un poco mas fuerte.

-comenzando por el que ella me odia- sollozando

-¿ella?- con curiosidad.. –acaso tu…-

-si padre- lo miraba con vergüenza…- estoy enamorada de una mujer-

-no tienes que avergonzarte hija- seguía consolándola… -yo te amo tal cual- hizo una pequeña pausa –pero… ¿cómo sabes que te odia? ¿Estás muy segura de ello? - pregunto el señor de los demonios.

-a decir verdad… no te lo podría decir con seguridad… tenemos momentos muy raros… pero eso no es lo importante- vuelven a caer lagrimas de sus mejillas.- yo… creo que le hice algo malo-

Y es ahí cuando le conté a mi padre respecto a mi aventura, todo lo que paso en la fiesta, o al menos lo que recordaba, y claro el es un hombre muy truculento, asi que sabe varias cosas… después de aquella charla me dio un par de soluciones y vaya que eran obvias… ya me sentía bastante mejor, tenía mucha hambre y estaba algo demacrada por los días que estuve llorando y sin salir… el amor afecta mucho a una persona, quizá demasiado; Sali de mi habitación, fui inmediatamente por comida, ahora si tenía más energías, mas ánimos, mas inspiración… toda una llama en mi pecho, llena de valentía, podía solucionar todo esto!

* * *

si tengo faltas de ortografía o me falta alguna palabra mil disculpas D: es que pienso mas rápido de lo que escribo y a veces me salto palabras xD


	4. Chapter 4

pequeño capitulo con lemon e.e ammm... espero que les guste nwn gracias por los comentarios

* * *

¿Qué camino tomar? Mi padre me había dado un par de opciones, me hizo notar que realmente era una estupidez lo que estaba haciendo, torturarme, amargarme la vida por algo asi, habían formas y formas de averiguar lo que hice, simplemente podría haber ido donde un mago, de seguro tendrían conjuros para alguna situación asi… y bien, asumir bien las consecuencias de mis irresponsabilidades e ir a preguntarle directamente a Bonnibel… y también hacerle saber del todo mis sentimientos; estaba tan cegada… tanto que ni había pensado en los mismísimos magos, y de haberlo pensado antes, lo más seguro es que ya habría estado ahí… por un momento en mi vida debería tomar las cosas con madurez, ¿es que acaso seria una niña inmadura toda la vida?¿siempre seria asi, tan infantil… tan jodidamente orgullosa?... siempre critique a Bonnie por ser recta, "aburrida", orgullosa… pero no era solo ella, somos tan distintas e iguales a la vez… la respuesta siempre estuvo frente a mi; así que me dirigí al dulce reino. Opte por hacer una entrada mas formal… no entraría a escondidas, si iba a dar la cara ante Bonnibel, sería así.

Llame a la puerta del castillo, al tratarse de mí, como soy un objeto de temor entre aquellos dulces, primero se me negó la entrada; no quise armar tanto alboroto, volví a pedir de buena manera la entrada al castillo, y nuevamente me la negaron… no soy alguien a la que se le pueda llamar paciente, así que me estaba comenzando a molestar la situación, sabía que podía correr a los guardias, no son rivales para mí, la gran Marceline, pero si quería arreglar esto, no debía hacerlo a la fuerza. Elegí alzar mas la voz, con la esperanza de que la misma princesa me escuche, pasó aprox. 10 minutos, cuando ella apareció.

En cuanto la vi, sentí millones de cosas difíciles de describir, y no eran esas cursilerías de mariposas en el estomago, eso es una mentira. Sentí un calor con una sensación hormigueante en el pecho, pero era mucho mas que eso, necesitaba abrazarla, besarla…. Ella me miro a los ojos, intento evitarme, se dio la vuelta para irse, le vi la cara y juraría que por un segundo que ella estaba feliz de verme, tanto asi como yo.

Le tome del brazo, aun me veía algo trasnochada, sinceramente mi aspecto no era el mejor, aun tenía los ojos llorosos, de mis labios salieron estas palabras: -por favor, no te vayas, hablemos… te necesito-, y sé muy bien que te sonrojaste, aun no sé si te di mucha lástima y te compadeciste de este ser muerto viviente, pero accediste a hablar conmigo, me llevaste a tu habitación.

-¿de qué quieres hablar marceline?- dijiste muestras mirabas al suelo, intentando parecer lo más fría posible, aunque sé que en el fondo no era asi…. Estabas esperando una respuesta, tome aire… no sabía qué hacer en ese instante, no podía relajarme o al menos eso pensaba… ¿Cómo debía comenzar? Solo salían ruidos, estaba en blanco, te dirigias a la puerta… -si no tienes nada que decir… será mejor que te va- te interrumpo antes de que termines, te abrazo... me separo lentamente de ti.

Yo…. –miro al suelo tomando valor y tragándome todo el orgullo- yo… Marceline Abadeer…. Te amo!

Tú me miras sonrojada, me vuelvo a acercar lentamente a ti… acerco mi rostro al tuyo y te beso delicadamente, esperaba que me dieras una bofetada, pero al contrario, fui sorprendida porque correspondías a mi beso, separo nuestros labios, lagrimas de alegría corren por nuestros rostros y te digo… -Bonnie, si te hice algo aquella- pones tu dedo índice en mi boca, dándome a entender que no quieres que hable. Seguimos con lo nuestro, eran besos suaves, dulces, únicos… los quise profundizar, con mi lengua rozo tus labios, por instinto abres la boca, y yo la introduzco en ella, puedo notarte sorprendida, probablemente este sea tu primer beso, me sigues el ritmo, te lamo el cuello, rozo mis colmillos en el, pude escuchar unos pequeños gemidos provenientes de ti… te muerdo los labios, te acuesto y tomo posición sobre ti, no tengo la intención de forzarte, pero si no me dices nada voy a seguir con esto, deslizo una mano bajo tu roja y te acaricio el abdomen… a medida que iba pasando el tiempo esto se iba tornando mas y mas fogoso me deshice de tus prendas y poco a poco me deshice de las mías, tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, bese tus hermosos pechos, acaricie tu suave espalda, tus piernas de ensueño, tu abdomen, tu cuello enloquecedor… cada parte de tu ser. Pude notar algo de nerviosismo de tu parte, pese a todo no me detienes, te declaro amor eterno al oído, te beso en los labios, te prometo ser cuidadosa… te beso hasta llegar a tu intimidad, la acaricio, la beso, la lamo, eres dulce…. Comienzo a introducir un dedo en ti y a moverlo, al poco rato ya me ibas siguiendo el ritmo, tus caderas iban cediendo a tales estímulos, yo introduzco un par de dedos mas, mientras con la otra mano masajeo uno de tus pechos… noto una mueca de dolor en tu rostro, me preocupo, pero tú dices que estás bien, estimulo tu clítoris y ya pasado un rato me deleitas con un gran orgasmo.

-te amo Bonnibel- te digo con ternura

-yo también te amo marcy- me observas con afecto y cansancio, te duermes con la cabeza en mi pecho, te miro un momento y te acompaño a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

se supone que esto debiera terminar acá un final feliz dejando la incógnita de lo que hizo marcy, pero la dejare como en progreso ya que estoy trabajando un poco en lo que pasa a futuro... como ellas en la relacion y en como se revela el misterio de la borrachera de marcy(?... bueno dejenme su opinion nwn ¿desean que quede asi o que siga esto?... bueno tambien estoy haciendo otra historia... yorusoi, si les interesa, estare subiendo capitulos cada semana nwn desde hoy xD


	5. Chapter 5

sera un capitulo bastante corto, estoy con problemas de tiempo, ciertos asuntos universitarios y otras cosas, debido a sus pedidos decidí continuar la historia, aunque probablemente me demore ahora un tiempo mas en subir capítulos y como ya había dicho en el capitulo anterior, también estoy trabajando en otro fic, así que estoy con doble trabajo, lamento la demora... intentare hacerlo mas rápido la próxima vez, eso, disfruten de este corto capitulo, no tiene muuucho contenido que digamos pero es para poder seguir con la historia.

Tambien quiero aclarar... por un comentario que recibi, lo que escribo siempre lo hago metida en el personaje, en otras palabras es un POV, hasta el momento todo lo que he escrito es asi, por simple gustillo ^w^

* * *

Desperté a tu lado, estabas descubierta, mire cada rincón de tu cuerpo, me deleite con tu belleza, te acaricie la mejilla y despertaste; te aceraste a mí, para ser abrazada, pero mentita golpeo la puerta, indicando que debías comenzar tu día. Te dejo ir, claro, diciéndote que nos veremos nuevamente en la noche, me visto, tomo una sombrilla y me voy a mi casa, una vez ahí tomo un baño.

Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, mi estado anímico era muy notorio y claro, nadie se podría imaginar el motivo de ello, ¿Quién podría pensar que tengo algo con la dulce princesa? Ya nos confesamos, ya tuvimos sexo, o mejor dicho… hicimos el amor, pero creo que aún quedan cosas por aclarar, pero todo será a su debido tiempo; por el momento me dedicare a pasarlo muy bien junto a Bonnie, a amarla cada dia, a contemplar su sonrisa, y también las rabietas que tanto me hacen gracia. Voy a la nocheosfera, y mi padre noto instantáneamente el cambio.

-hija… al parecer te fue bien- me dijo con picardía.

-se podría decir que si- le dije algo ruborizada e intentado desviar la mirada… -bueno, vengo a buscar mis cosas, regresare a Ooo-

Mi padre me sonríe, me desea lo mejor en mi nueva relación y se va para castigar a un par de demonios. Empaco todas mis cosas, antes de irme, también voy a despedirme de mis amigos y regreso a mi casa. Al llegar me recuesto en mi cama…. O al menos floto en ella, intento dormir un poco, no tenía nada que hacer hasta la noche, al no lograr mi pequeño objetivo, creo que es hora de tener una aventura, asi que voy en busca de Finn y Jake, ellos siempre tienen algo que hacer, quizás pueda luchar contra algún monstruo, y si no… siempre tenemos a BMO para jugar. El día estaba sumamente soleado, asi que me pongo mis guantes, tomo mi mejor sombrilla y voy a la casa de los chicos.

Busco un lugar con sombra antes de entrar, dejo la sombrilla a un lado, decido hacerles una de mis clásicas bromas, pues ya tenía tanto animo como para hacer estas cosas, me transformo en un monstruo con tentáculos y me hago invisible, entro silenciosamente y paso sobre la espalda de jake uno de mis viscosos tentáculos… el queda petrificado.

-hey… finn, hermanito!- dijo algo inquieto.

-¿Qué sucede bro?- lo observa con curiosidad.

-acabo de sentir algo en mi espalda! Algo muy raro!- dijo con algo de exaltación.

-bro, no inventes, no me puedes asustar-

-de verdad Finn, debes creerme!-

-vamos jake, no juegues conmigo, sabes que…- entonces ahí lo interrumpo pasando otro de mis viscosos tentáculos en su mejilla, pone una de las caras más graciosas que había visto y yo no aguante la risa. Me disculpo entre carcajadas, y ellos me dan la bienvenida. Pasamos un buen rato conversando, jugamos con BMO, pero mi mente recordó algo que no debía, y comencé a sentirme muy mal por Finn… yo, estaba comenzando a tener una relación con Bonnibel, y mi mejor amigo tenia sentimientos por ella. Intente no pensar en ello, pues tampoco puedo evitar amar a Bonnie, y que ella me corresponda, actué lo más normal posible, hasta que llegue a mi casa. ¿Qué haría ahora?... yo se que Finn la ama, además es un buen chico, algo joven y la princesa de una u otra forma se lo ha dado a entender, pero al parecer no hay forma de hacerle entender… pero ¿son sentimientos totalmente reales, tan fuertes, tan íntimos? A Finn aún le queda mucho por vivir, yo he vivido aproximadamente setenta veces su edad, tengo la experiencia, sé que tengo una personalidad a veces algo inmadura, pero hago lo que se debe en el momento que se lo requiera… quizás lo de Finn es una cosa de la adolescencia, algo pasajero… de hecho es lo más probable, pero sigue siendo mi amigo… y no puedo traicionar nuestra amistad… Por otro lado, por fin Bonnie y yo revelamos nuestros sentimientos, y debo decir que nos costó bastante, y además debemos resolver ciertas cosas… oh por glob ¿Qué carajos hare?

Me acosté un momento para tomar una pequeña siesta, aun me quedaban un par de horas antes de ir al castillo. Tuve un pequeño sueño, algo confuso, a decir verdad no puedo recordarlo con certeza, habían demasiadas cosas en el, me quedaban 45 minutos para ir al castillo, me arreglo un poco y voy a ver a mi pequeña y amada princesa, probablemente esta sea una noche de charlas… y algo de acción.


	6. Chapter 6

**TwT NO ESTOY CONFORME CON ESTE CAPITULO Bueno después de una laaaaaaaaaaaarga ausencia he regresado, u/u lamento haber dejado esto asi, y admito que estas ultimas 2 semanas he estado bastante desocupada... a tal nivel que solo he jugado y dormido, pero al menos soy sincera ahahha x/D pero debo decir que antes de estas dos semanas de relajo estuve sumamente ocupada :C de todas formas lo siento.**

**a "pedido" hoy escribiré con mas guiones pero insisto, esto es un POV de marceline, curiosamente me encanta escribir desde la mente de un personaje (osea primera persona asdasasd) pero para variar un poco con este capitulo le puse mas guiones C: aunque sigue siendo narrado desde marceline xD ammm... despues volveré a mi estilo C:**

**ademas! hare tooodo lo posible por subir cada semana un capitulo, y si estoy con inspiración puede que sean mas e.e... en fin, los dejo de molestar con estas cosas .3. **

* * *

Entro al castillo, como nuestro amor es algo secreto y "prohibido" entro volando por el balcón de su habitación, lo hago muy silenciosamente e... invisiblemente, de tal forma que pueda sorprender a Bonnie de forma cariñosa, me posiciono tras ella, la abrazo rodeando su vientre, mientras la saludo con sutiles besos en su cuello.

-Hola bonnie- le dije con un tono algo sensual.

-h... hola marcy- responde mi amada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-te extrañé- y en un acto muy ligero tomo su mentón, girando un poco su cabeza para darle un tierno beso en aquellos dulces labios que adoro.

-yo también marcy- me responde entre besos. ¿Quien habría pensado en que esa mujer, quien se veía bastante seria podría ser así de tierna?, y más aun conmigo, ya que somos muy opuestas, que antes no había forma de llevarnos bien, que cada palabra que decíamos era motivo de riñas entre ambas… pero en el fondo eso era una forma de autodefensa por no aceptar nuestras emociones, era simple y puro amor escondido en nuestros corazones. ¿Cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no querer besarla y tocarla? La amo, y ella me ama a pesar de todas mis idioteces… de mis actos… pero pese a todo aun tengo ese cargo de conciencia por aquella noche… esa noche que no puede volver a mi memoria por más que lo intente, y aunque se que ella ha hecho como que nada hubiese pasado, y fue todo perdonado en nuestro acto carnal siento que es mi responsabilidad compensarla de alguna forma, e igualmente esperar a que llegue el dia en que sepa lo que realmente sucedió.

Separamos nuestros labios después de esos fogosos besos, tomo su mano y la llevo hacia el balcón, te tomo por la cintura y comienzo a flotar. Puedo notar tu nerviosismo, pues se que has volado en diferentes criaturas, aun así todas son de mayor tamaño, en las cuales tu puedes sentarte es sus lomos, mientras que yo solo te tengo con mis brazos. Pasan los minutos, los segundos y veo que ya te calmas un poco más, era una noche hermosa, con el cielo despejado, podíamos ver infinitas estrellas, vi tu cara de emoción, lo maravillada que estabas con tal paisaje, después de un momento más regresamos a la habitación, pues había cosas de las que quería hablar.

-Bonnie… necesitamos hablar- le dije con un tono más serio pero no tanto como para preocuparla.

-si?- respondió mirándome a los ojos.

-bonnie yo… te quiero, no, más bien… te amo- le sonrío levemente.

-yo también marcy pero… ¿a qué viene esto?- me dice con algo de preocupación.

-digo es que… como que… ahh!... Bonnie, he de suponer que somos algo así como novias, cierto?-

-s…supongo- sonrojada.

-b…bueno, lo somos… :/ Bonnie mírame, te amo, tu me amas, la noche de ayer fue la mejor en toda mi larga vida, sabes que no soy del tipo de personas que te vayan a proponer ser novias pero es algo que ya asumí…- la miro directamente a los ojos… -claro… suponiendo que tu también lo quieres asi…-

-por supuesto que quiero Marcy- lo dice mientras me toma una mano.

-Bonnie… lo dices en serio?-

-claro que si tontita-

-eres la mejor Bonnie, la mejor-

-tú también marcy, pero debo decir que tienes una forma bastante interesante y peculiar de proponer noviazgo- me dice entre risas.

-hey!- me sonroje bastante… -uhmm… al menos lo hago- en eso, me tiro hacia ella, quedando en su cama, acostadas, nos besamos, nos acariciamos y nos quedamos abrazadas disfrutando de la paz, de nosotras mismas.

-bonnie, quisiera hablar sobre Finn- "rompo" nuestra paz, manteniendo nuestro abrazo, Bonnie se acomoda colocando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿de Finn?¿por qué?-

-bueno supongo que estas consciente de sus sentimientos… ¿Verdad?-

-mmm… ya veo a lo que quieres llegar marcy-

-bueno, es un tanto obvio ¿no te parece?- le acaricio la cabeza.

-uhmmm… si, bueno… no creo que debamos decirle aun… mira, yo se que el siente cosas por mí, pero él es un niño, es demasiado joven… sinceramente no creo que sea algo fuerte-

-mmm… puede ser-

-el asunto es que tiene toda una vida aun, probablemente conozca a alguien de su edad con la que pueda comenzar una pequeña historia-

-si…-

-bueno marcy, dejemos este tema… ¿quisieras hacer algo más?...- me habla con algo de deseo, se lo que quiere Bonnie y claro, no niego que también lo quiero, asi que giro un poco dejando a mi amada acostada, y yo tomo posición sobre ella… ¿Cómo rechazar una petición de mi princesa? definitivamente esta será una larga noche, la cual ambas disfrutaremos.

* * *

**TwT sigo sin conformarme con este capitulo, como que no me gusta del todo... bueno supongo que siempre hay altos y bajos en los fics... verdad? y supongo que la próxima vez que suba otro capitulo, sera mucho mejor que este (esperemos que asi sea Dx)**


	7. AVISO!

**mil disculpas, de verdad estoy trabajando en esto pero tengo una serie de problemas que resolver :/ sin animos de molestar solo vengo a decir que probablemente en una semana mas todo este normal y pueda escribir mas y subir nuevos capitulos... si alguien esta leyendo este fic... mil disculpas, pero si lo continuare nwn!**


End file.
